Reaction
by Mercurial Flux
Summary: [ Kyouya x Hikaru x Kaoru ] Kyouya watches their perversity and Hikaru is secretly pleased.


**Reaction**

---

They were used to being watched by now, but this was something completely different.

It was completely different because Kaoru was underneath him now in only his boxers, his cheeks flushing lightly and his eyes were wandering a little more than usual and tinged with some embarrassment. Hikaru felt his own cheeks prickle as he fought the urge to glance aside to where he knew Kyouya was sitting meticulously, his eyes untelling and his expression betraying nothing.

He wanted to see the expression on the Shadow King's face, and a perverse part of him wanted to see if his cock had reacted to watching Kaoru sprawled out on the couch on his back, he himself completely nude, his aching arousal twitching.

Hikaru considered the sight of Kaoru's flushed face and swollen lips not usually meant for sharing, and when Kyouya first asked to watch he was sure the older boy was being facetious. Kaoru had laughed and agreed jokingly, though both their smiles dropped when Kyouya sat down across from the couch and smiled patiently.

"Hurry up, Hikaru."

Kyouya's voice was low and husky and Hikaru thrilled just a bit at the constraint in his tone. He spared a glance at the Shadow King and the tent in his slacks was obvious. His eyes were darker than usual, filled with something unruly that Hikaru had never seen before. Without hesitation he looked down at his twin and slipped down his boxers, freeing his arousal.

Kaoru let out a soft moan and he spread his legs a little bit wider, smiling invitingly and just a bit nervously—Hikaru could tell that he was slightly awkward being watched doing something so intimate. The embarrassment was terribly endearing somehow and the older twin reached over to grab the lube that Kyouya gave him earlier (and the question as to _what_ Kyouya had lube at hand for went unasked) and squeezed some onto his hand, spreading a generous coating over his cock.

Hikaru tossed another glance at Kyouya and watched his pale hand slip down to grab his clothed erection and he couldn't help but grin. Kyouya's eyes were fixed on Kaoru, whose eyes were needy and passionate, whose posture and tenseness screamed _I need it now_.

He felt more in-control of the situation he was, and when he lifted up Kaoru's hips and nudged himself inside, he found himself thrilling at the way Kaoru's lusty moan mingled with the small murmur that escaped Kyouya's wan mouth.

Hikaru let out a gasp as he felt his brother clench down around him, panting and mumbling his name quietly under his breath; he buried himself to the hilt and leaned down, nibbling softly on the unreasonably soft skin of Kaoru's neck and tossing a glance to their voyeur, who had already given into his lust. Kyouya had pulled out his thick cock and the sight of his thin fingers playing with his engorged member as he watched, eyes penetrating them in what seemed like more ways than one made Hikaru groan as he rolled his hips against Kaoru's welcoming flesh.

The youngest of the three mewled and whimpered as Hikaru began thrusting into him, and he could hear Kyouya's breaths, louder than he ever remembered and the cacophony of their voices only went straight to his throbbing cock. Kaoru mewled Hikaru's name and the elder twin grinned, lifting one of his brother's legs to allow himself better access to his swollen entrance.

Kyouya's face looked hard-edged as his eyes darted from one twin to the other—"Say my name," he ordered, and Kaoru was the one to comply, purring a sultry "Kyouya," through delicately parted lips. Hikaru simply growled against his brother's shoulder and fisted his long-since neglected cock as if to snatch back his attention, and it worked; Kaoru bucked up into his hand and murmured gratefully.

Amidst Kaoru's increasingly louder moans and Kyouya's soft grunts and his own growls and shouts, Hikaru lost track of who was doing what and mumblings of jumbled names poured forth as he began to reach his peak; he heard Kaoru whisper Kyouya's name a few times and he was only vaguely aware of when his twin turned around to get on his hands and knees at Kyouya's instruction, because it didn't matter as long as Kyouya kept _moaning_ and Kaoru's sweet, delicious heat pulsed around his cock the way it did…

He and Kaoru finished at the same time, and he was sure that Kyouya finished sometime later from the low husky moan that arose from his throat. Kaoru's eyes were closed as he paused to catch his breath and the way his eyelashes fluttered delicately brought some softness to the otherwise perverse situation. He wanted to turn his neck just enough to see what Kyouya was doing but somehow he felt like he shouldn't, and his shoulders became stiff.

Moments passed and Hikaru was distracted from the gentle features of his brother's face when he heard the scratching of chair legs against the floor, and he and Kaoru both looked over to see Kyouya had cleaned up, zipping up his pants as he stood up. The Shadow King smiled a placid smile at the two and Hikaru started to sit up, but Kyouya had already made his way to the door, opened it and walked outside.


End file.
